


Monsters Within

by DraconaMalp (DraconSinss)



Series: Monster Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: monster falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconaMalp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gravity Falls has never been more strange! Hooves, fur, paws huh?<br/>Join Mabel and Dipper as they try to figure out one of the strangest happenings of gravity falls. There are also small "twists" that can change the theme of the story at any time! Although the theme will eventually be restored.<br/>--------------------<br/>((Transferred from my Wattpad account DraconaMalp))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trying to make wishes come true. [Prologue]

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Fanfic, the writing skills at the beginning aren't very good, but they get better throughout the story. :3

Mabel had just asked Dipper if she could take a peek into his journal. "There is some cray-zee stuff in here" Mabel pointed out.

"Yea... umm... Mabel?" Dipper replied

"Yeah?"

"I kinda want... y'know... my journal back." He said with a crack at the end of his voice.

"Yea, o- WOAH!" Mabel said while making her "amazed" face.

"W-what is it?" Dipper asked almost immediately while he quickly swiped the journal from Mabel's hands and held the book to his face.

"This." Mabel said as she pointed to a paragraph in the book.

Next thing they knew they were searching the forest for a magical red flower that grants wishes. "Not only that but the journal says it's perfectly safe!" Mabel said while pointing to a certain part of the journal.

"I'm still not sure about this. A flower that grants wishes? I mean there has to be a catch right?" Dipper said. The twins were now deeper into the forest, where they found a similar looking flower.

"Found it!" Mabel hollered, excited.

"What you gonna wish for? "

"A chocolate puppy! Wait... ooh that giant hamster ball I always wanted! ooo ooo a giant hamster ball filled with chocolate puppies!"

"Uhh Mabel that flower looks more orangey than red."

"It'll be fine Dip-per"she said"Whomp Whomp" She then poked him in the nose. 

"Ouch" Dipper said with a grunt.

Mabel rubbed the flower like a lamp and made her wish. While dipper took this chance to get his journal back. "Mabel where exactly does it say how it works?" Dipper questioned.  
In reply Mabel gave a weak "uhhh" Dipper slapped his forehead, " Let's just take it with us." it was a good thing Dipper brought a cardboard pot just in case this happened.  
After Mabel gave Dipper one of her "friendly silly sibling apologies" by squishing dipper's cheeks they made their way back to the shack.  
Once they got back they fist bumped Wendy and Soos as a "we're back" notification, since they've been gone for a while, Mabel poked everyone in the face, even the shoppers!  
\---------time skip------  
After spending half the day searching for that err... orange red flower they spend the rest of the day doing their own things. Now it's time for bed, but before Mabel goes to sleep the waters her "Wishing" Flower.


	2. Bodies change kids, bodies change.

"Yaaaawwwn" Mabel had just let out her morning yawn. She tried to get out of bed... and she did, but not the way she expected. She flopped out. She shook her head out of her daze and looked at her legs. She didn't have any. Her legs had been replaced by a fish tail! She screamed. 

"Uuuughh" Dipper groaned as he lifted his head out of the covers, revealing two cute fluffy ears. Mabel couldn't help but stare.

"What?" Dipper asked, still sleepy.

"Your ears! My tail!" Mabel said while stroking her fish tail. Dipper's eyes went wide when he noticed Mabel's legs were gone! and replaced with a fish tail. 

"Mabel?" He said as he started taking the covers off his body. They both stared at Dipper's lower half. 

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" They screamed in unison.

Dipper got out of his bed, trying to stand on his new legs. "Deer legs..." Mabel whispered under breath. Dipper was slipping and tripping on his hooves as he tried to walk towards Mabel. 

"Ah hah ha" Mabel laughed.

"It's not funny, Mabel!"Dipper said as he face planted the floor.

"Hmmm..." Mabel said as her tail started to itch. While Dipper was getting used to standing with 4 deer feet Mabel asked him: "Hey bro bro, can you carry me to the tub?"

"I'll try" Dipper said, now able to stand and walk slowly. Dipper was barely able to carry Mabel with his noodle arms, but was able to make it to the bathtub. Mabel turned on the tub and rinsed her tail. It wasn't itchy anymore.

"Let's go tell everyone how awesome we look" Mabel said while hugging her flexible tail.

"What are we gonna tell..... Stan!?" Dipper's expression showed surprise, shock, a little fear, and confusion as he seen Stan almost bursting through the hallway ceiling. Stan was at the entrance of the bathroom.

"You guys ok?" he asked. The twins just stared at Stan. He was huge! and he definitely wasn't made of your usual flesh-and-muscle he looked as if he was made of some sort of stone or something.

"S-Stan wh-what? you too?" Dipper said.

"Woah he's all rocky and stuff and HUGE!" Mabel said.

Stan crouched so he could see the twins. "Yeah, everyone in town is like this, what happened?"

"Everyone?" Dipper and Mabel asked then anxiously looked at each other.

"EV-ERY ONE" Grunkle Stan replied then exited the cramped area.

After taking it all in, Mabel asked, "Hey Dip, take me downstairs!"

After shaking his head from his trance-like state he took Mabel downstairs and put her on the couch in front of the tv.  
"I'm gonna take a look around, stay here." Dipper said before leaving his sister, who was watching a marathon of duck-tective.


	3. Doing some research under a darker light then usual.

"Grrraaawr!" Wendy growled as she pounced on Dipper, looking like a crazed wolf.

"AAAAAAH"Dipper screamed.

"Relax dude" Wendy said, smiling as she got off Dipper.

"You're a w-wolf?!"

"I dunno... yeah I guess I am."

"What happened?"

"Dunno."

They walked into the shop part of the house. "Hey doods" Soos said... he was blue... and looked like jelly.

"Hey man. You look... "Dipper said.

"Squishy and sticky? yeah, check this out" He said as he morphed his hand to look like his own face."I got two heads ,hehe" Then he un-morphed it.

"Cool. So, do you know what happened?" 

"No, no one does... or I don't think anyone does" Soos replied

"So EVERYONE woke up like this?"

"Yeah dude"Wendy answered 

"Something must have happened yesterday that did this...." Dipper thought aloud while pacing.

He snapped his fingers. "The Magic Flower! That must be it!" He said as Wendy and Soos watched him go towards the stairwell.

"Yo bro!" Mabel hollered.

Dipper who completely forgot Mabel was a mermaid, went into the living room to see what she wanted. "Can you get me a pool or something? My tail is getting itchy." She said while rubbing her tail.

"Uh Yeah, sure" He went back to ask Soos to get Mabel a mini pool with water in it for Mabel.

After getting to the attic he sat on his bed and started looking through his journal, hoping he'll find more information on Mabel's magic flower. There was no more info. "This doesn't make any sense... wouldn't the author have at least wrote how to use it?"He face palmed himself. "The black light. duh."

He found the black light and shone it to the page. It read: This flower can be easily mistaken for an orange or red lily. The real magic flower has black spots. "Huh?" Dipper looked at the flower, then the picture in the journal. "This is just a regular flower?" Then a thought occurred to him. "If I find the real flower... I can wish everyone back to normal! ha ha!"

Then his stomach reminded him of something.... he hasn't eaten all day and it was nearly 3:00! He went downstairs to the kitchen where he seen Mabel eating lunch-supper. Lupper? Dipper was very hungry. He ate his pepperoni pizza while telling Mabel how her flower was just a regular lily. Although, he didn't mention how he was gonna look for the real flower in the forest. He was going to go alone.


	4. Making her way downtown

Mabel was sitting in her pool of water, bored out of her mind. Everything on the tv was just reruns. Soos was sitting on a nearby table playing with his gooey hands. "Hey Soos?"Mabel asked.

"Yeah dood?" He questioned back.

"You know where Dipper went?"

"Probably in town to see if anyone knows what happened."

"Oh."Mabel said half-heartedly while she turned her head towards her tail. Soos didn't like seeing Mabel upset, she's usually so happy. 

"If you want we can go look for him" Soos said.

Mabel flailed her arms at her pool. "I do but I need this thing to keep hydrated and stuff."

"I got an idea." Soos said, as Mabel's eyes started to sparkle. He always has the best solutions. As Soos left to get to work on his thingy mobaber, Stan entered the living room. 

"Where's your brother?"Stan asked.

"We're not sure but he may be in town" Mabel replied.

"Great now who's going to unclog the toilet?" Mabel decided not to question that. 

After a moment of awkward silence Stan said: "So, you're a fish girl. How's that for ya?"

"Good at first, but now I can't move anywhere without water!" She replied.

"You should get Soos to build something for ya." Stan suggested.

"He is, I just don't know what."

"Oh."

There was some more awkward silence. "I'm just gonna... go. Over there." Stan said as he pointed towards the exit.

She bent down a little to get through the entrance and out of the room and mumbled: "Awkward silence much?"

A few hours later Soos rolled into the room. Literally. He squished into a ball and rolled. It was obvious someone was getting comfortable. "Yo dood nice hair" he told Mabel.

While she was waiting she had gotten some shells from Wendy, which she weaved into her hair. "Thanks Soos." Mabel replied. "Is that my thingy?" She asked while pointing at a wheelchair pool thing.

"You likey? hehe." Soos replied

"You know I do!" Mabel said excitedly.

After Soos pushed the wheelchair towards Mabel's little pool she jumped in, hardy making it. "Woah, nice jumping." Soos said

"Thanks, I've been practicing, you wanna come?" Mabel said, wheeling towards the exit.

Soos was about to say yes, when he was interrupted. "Soos, there you are. The toilet's been clogged for what? 2 hours? Can you fix it already?" He told Soos. 

 

"Sure Mr.Pines" Soos replied. "Hehe Sorry Mabel, but I've gotta go do my duty... No pun intended."

"Just unclog it" Stan said before Mabel could speak."Stupid doorway." he grumbled as he walked through normally, busting the top part of it and leaving some chunks of wood on the floor.

"That's okay Soos."Mabel said, continuing and ending their conversation by leaving.

Mabel wheeled into town. Almost no one was outside today, unlike yesterday. Yesterday the town was bustling with people. There was about 156 people Mabel saw, rather poked yesterday. Mabel thought this was weird. "Wait! Who's that?" She said as she seen a figure. It got closer. She rolled her eyes. "Great. Gideon."

"Why hello, Mabel. I'm glad you finally got rid of your brother, for a while I was starting to think he was right and we just weren't meant ta be, but I always knew ya wanted to be with me."

"Ewwww no, I didn't get rid of my brother, and I did NOT come into town for YOU!" Mabel half-yelled.

"Sure ya didn't, nice tail by the way." Mabel just noticed Gideon didn't look any different.

"Wait, Wendy and Soos said EVERYBODY turned into uh, monsters."

"They did."

"Sooo why didn't you?"

"I did, see?" He said as he revealed two fangs by opening his mouth. Mabel also noticed how his eyes were red were they like that before? Who knows.

"Oh, yeah, cool." Mabel replied un-enthusiastically. "I'm just gonna go now."

"I'll be waitin' fo ya my peach."Gideon said while Mabel was leaving. "I'll be waiting..."

Mabel knocked on a door. "Hello?" Mabel asked. A female voice hissed "Go away! It'sss dangerousss! I'm dangergerousss!" 

"Don't worry ma'am whatever happened to you I can guaranty you're not the only one." A woman opened the door. She had two snake tails that were her lower body and long sharp nails.   
"y-you can?"

"Yeah. See?" Mabel showed off her tail to the woman.

Mabel visited a few more houses, well actually all the houses she could within the day. She got most of the town to go outside. The day was almost over when Mabel decided to go to one last place, the daily gossiper. Mabel knocked on the door. "Hello?" Toby said as he opened the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mabel yelled as she shielded her eyes.

"What?" Toby questioned.

Mabel unshielded her eyes."Oh. You're not changed."

"Huh? What's going on?" Toby seen Mabel's fish tail and the other people. "Is this some kind of costume party?"

"Let me explain."Mabel told him.

She explained all the biggies, like how there was some sort of curse or something. "I wasn't outside at all today or yesterday. I've been working a bunch of copies of my article about this kid making his mark on the world with puppet shows. It's not the most exciting headline, but that's all I could find 4 days ago." Toby replied.

"You've been in here for four days?"

"Yeah"

Mabel left on that note, Toby was creepy even when he wasn't a monster. She'd avoid him most of the time.  
Then a thought occurred to Mabel. She hadn't seen Dipper! Mabel decided to see if Dipper was at the shack.

\--------Where Dipper is at the time this chapter started------------------------

"Great. Lost in a forest. Just what I needed." Dipper thought aloud.  
He was reading and trying not to trip on roots with his hooves.


	5. Only the beginning of change.

"Great. Lost in a forest. Just what I needed." Dipper thought aloud. He was reading and trying not to trip on roots with his hooves. "Where was it again?" He looked around to see everything look so... unfamiliar. After a while he noticed he was going in circles! "Why couldn't I have brought Mabel or at least a compass or... anything?" He imagined himself wheelbarrowing Mabel around. "heh" he sorta laughed at himself.

Crack

Dipper snapped his head at the noise. He looked nervous. Was someone watching him? The thought freaked him out, so he speed walked away. He wasn't completely used to the 'deer body as legs' thing. After he left a fluffy, normal bunny hopped out of the bushes. Dipper was lost now, well, he was lost before but now he was really lost. Not only did he not know where the place Mabel had gotten her flower from was, but now he didn't know where the shack was!

Once Dipper realized this he started freaking out. It was getting dark. Was it? He could hardly tell by the heavy shade the pine trees were emitting. After calming down (sorta) he flipped frantically through the journal's pages for some sort of map or compass, but with no luck. What could he do? Thoughts came across his mind. Should I continue my search? Should I try to find my way back to the shack? Or should I wait? But wait for what? Someone to stumble upon a boy who's half deer? What would happen then? Or would I be waiting for someone who has been trying to find me, like Mabel or Stan? Then this thought crossed his mind. Death? No. He had just gotten lost! He couldn't loose faith yet.

"Wait." He thought aloud as he shook his head. "How long had I been pacing for?"

A voice came from behind. "Not long actually, Dipper the Destructor. About an hour." He said while using the sun to tell the time.

Dipper jumped and made a deer noise as he looked behind him. It was a manotaur! "Uh h-h-hi you. H-how long have you been st-standing there?" Dipper said in a stutter. His last run in with them left on a.. rather unfriendly note.

Ignoring the question, the manotaur put his arm around Dipper's upper half. "Nice legs by the way."

"Look, I-I'm sorry but... what was your name again?"

"You don't remember? I'm Chutzpar the manotaur!" He exclaimed.

"S-so I take it you're not still upset?"

"Nah, let bygones be bygones, although you aren't as welcome as before."

"O-oh."Dipper stuttered. Why am I so much more nervous than usual? He thought to himself.

"Here's a tip though." Chutzpar started. "To survive out here you've got to be manly. Remember what we've taught you before." Then he left saying "OH YEAH!"

"I guess I'm not going with you?" Dipper thought aloud in his state of confusion. But the manotaur had a point. "I have to be strong. Be a man." He told himself.

He would have to survive if someone didn't come soon. Dipper waited for hours. He'd decided to start walking. Were? He had no clue. Or at least until he found a sunny spot. Well, it wasn't too sunny outside. It was more like sunset.

"Night." Dipper said. He looked around to find a tree stump it was slightly tipped over, but the roots were still attached to the ground. "I think I've just found my shelter." Dipper said. When he first got in it was roomy, at least as roomy as a tree stump could get, but it was cold, and there could be predators around. He put leaves inside and over his den and pine needles around, hoping that there was a possibility that predators might not like it. He got inside the den and managed to fall asleep for the night.

\------------------------------------------------

No one could sleep properly. All for the same reason. Dipper was missing. Mabel couldn't rest knowing her twin brother hadn't returned yet. She was worried sick. She would look for him in the forest this time, with Wendy and Soos and... Grenda and Candi! how could she have forgotten about her besties?  
They would all search in the morning.


	6. Hunting for an odd animal

It was the next day. Mabel, Wendy, Grenda and Candi headed outside with their packs. They brought everything they thought of. Including food. You never know how long you'll be searching. "Wendy, are you bringing anyone?" Mabel asked.

"No, They don't do searches." Wendy replied.

"How are we going to find him?" Candi asked. She looked like she was part turtle or something.

Everyone started thinking. "I can try sniffing him out." Wendy said.

"Manhunt!" Genda exclaimed. She was as tall as Wendy (when she's on her hind legs) and has one eye. She is a cyclops. Mabel gave Wendy a piece of Dipper's clothing. Wendy sniffed it, then lifted her head up high, sniffing the air.

"Is Soos coming?" Wendy asked.

"No, Stan's been really bossy lately, and is getting him to do a lot of repairing and junk."

"Oh. Boo, that stinks." "Follow me" Wendy said before going on all fours and going in the forest.

The rest followed her. Wendy was fast. She was running and jumping and everything. She had to make frequent stops to make sure they were still following her.  
They had been out in the forest for a few hours, when Wendy found a groove in the mud. "Dipper's pacing!" Candi said.

"Wow you're brother paces a lot" Grenda told Mabel.

"Look, giant hoofprints." Mabel said suspiciously. She and the others have never seen a manotaur. Nor their footprints.

"What could it mean?" Candi questioned.

"I don't know... but we can hope whatever made those marks didn't find Dipper." Wendy said as she started sniffing the air again. "this way." She said as she started running. The others chased after Wendy. They were in a shady part of the forest. Mabel looked at her watch. It was nearly lunch!

"Wendy." Mabel called.

"Yeah" She replied

"Lunch break."

This made everyone happy. They were starving. They all stared eating. Mabel was eating a fish sandwich. Wendy had... Steak? very odd to bring that to a search as food. It was room temperature. It hadn't gone bad yet. Candi drank some water and ate some dried fruit and nuts. Grenda had a greasy slice of pizza. They all had different things. After lunch, they continued their search. Wendy was running faster, but also stopping more frequently. When Mabel's arms got tired Grenda would push her. "Hey, guys" Wendy called from ahead, she sounded kinda anxious, so the others ran/sped up towards Wendy.

She had found a den of some sort, with Dipper's scent! "Woah, is that Dipper's?" Mabel asked.

"No, it's a random animal's" Wendy said sarcastically.

"You being sarcastic? or what?" Mabel said playfully.

"Yeah I'm being sarcastic." She said and meant.

"He went this way after" she said as she pointed to a small path of flattened grass.

"Follow that path!" Grenda yelled.

"For Dipper!" Mabel cried as they stormed the path.

"Hiyaaaaa!" Candi yelled. 

Wendy and the path led them to a tree. Dipper's hat was hooked on one of the branches. Wendy grabbed it with her mouth, it was getting harder and harder to grab things with her hands.  
She sniffed it. "It's his alright. Man, he's been sweating a lot."

They continued, eventually finding a dead end. "There's a giant rock in the way." Grenda said. Wendy tried climbing over it with no luck.

"Look!" Mabel pointed to Dipper's vest and a torn piece of his shirt. He was running from something. But what?. The sun looked lower than before, they couldn't stay any longer. They had to go back to the shack.

~Scene change~

Dipper's shirt was torn. He was cold and hungry, but at least he escaped.


	7. On the run.

As Dipper slept in his makeshift den his ears would twitch every now and then. Thankfully this night was silent. When Dipper woke from his slumber, it wasn't bright outside but it was morning. 

He was silent. 'So it wasn't a dream...' he thought to himself. What point is there in talking when there's no one to talk to? Dipper decided to keep walking, hoping he would eventually find the shack... or a hint of civilization. 

It was quiet. Too quiet. There were no birds singing, no bushes rustling. There was just.... nothing. No noise whatsoever. This stared creeping dipper out.

"Craw!" A crow cawed. "Caw Cra Craw!" called another. The freakiest part was how Dipper couldn't see them. "Caw" another joined. Then another. Then another! 

Finally one showed it's face. It was on a tree behind Dipper. It was the tree he was sleeping in. The crows were huge! One by one they revealed themselves. Dipper's mouth was left agape. How'd they... The growing crystal! These thoughts swam in Dipper's mind until-   
"Craw!" One screeched as it flew towards Dipper. These crows, weren't nice.

"AAHHH" Dipper screamed as he tried to speed walk away. That scream triggered the rest to go after him. They were almost right behind him. Dipper had to learn to run. In this situation, it was run or die. Dipper didn't want to die. Dipper stated walking faster, then faster, he was at about jogging speed now. That wasn't enough. The wind from their giant wings blew off Dipper's hat. They were above him. One swooped down in attempt to catch a part of Dipper with it's beak. Dipper gave a short yelp as he accelerated. Dipper was able to go faster then human running speed now. His hooves were trampling the grass that was in his way, if he didn't bounce over it. 

The crows were starting to get behind. This made Dipper give a small smile as he kept running.  
'Uhoh' Dipper thought. 

There was a boulder in his way! What could he do? 'Jump' his body told him. 'You can make it'. What other choice did he have? None better that he could think of at the moment. As Dipper jumped, his vest and a big chunk of his shirt got caught on a branch. 

He'd just lost his vest. But not the crows. Can crows swim? It was time to find out. Dipper ran towards a nearby pond. He was nearly there, but the crows were catching up. Dipper came to a screeching halt as a thought crossed his mind. "Can I swim?" He didn't have long to think about it. The crows had circled him. He was surrounded when,

CRACK

"Huh?" Dipper thought aloud as all the crows flew away. Before he knew it, the ground below him turned into a gaping hole that sucked him in.


	8. Continuing the search

The next day, Mabel had to trust Grenda, Candi and Wendy would find Dipper for her. Mabel's water wheel chair broke on their way back home yesterday, and Soos was much to busy with the pointless chores Stan was bossing him around with to fix it. Without Mabel Wendy, Grenda and Candi were easily able to make it to the boulder for lunch. They had the same things as last time. "How were we supposed to get over?" Candi questioned no one in particular.

"How about I smash it?" Grenda said. She hurled her fists at the rock. It hardly did anything! "Ow!" Grenda said as she rubbed her hands.

"Let me try" Wendy said as she jumped with a running start. She barely landed on the top, but couldn't hang on with her claws and fell, Grenda caught her. Man cyclops' must be strong. "Dipper couldn't have jumped that." Wendy said. 

"Where else could he have gone?" Candi said. The bushes were prickly on each side but ahead and behind. There were no grooves in the bushes either. 

Grenda was still rubbing her hand when she said "Maybe I can lift you guys up?"

"But how will you come with us?" Candi asked.

"How will we get back?" Wendy questioned.They were stumped on the question. Stumped.... Stump.... Wendy looked at a tree stump. Then at a tree. "Climb a tree?" she said. Grenda and Candi looked at each other. When Wendy had already started climbing. "c'mon guys, you can do it!" She yelled as she jumped to a tree across from the boulder and slid down.

The younger girls tried. Grenda was too heavy, the branches would break. Candi was not strong enough. She couldn't lift herself up. "We can not." Candi yelled.

"Yeah these puny branches keep on breaking it's making me mad!" Grenda yelled as she punched the tree. It fell down, splintering the part where it fractured. "Whoops." Grenda said.

"What happened?" Wendy yelled, unable to see the tree that had fallen down.

"Put it here." Candi said as she pointed beside the rock. Grenda dragged the fallen tree beside the rock. They climbed over join Wendy.

"About time you got here. Look at this." Wendy said as she pointed to the gaping hole in the ground. While Wendy and Candi inspected the hole, Grenda punched another tree and dragged it to the rock. Her hands hurt. Wendy and Candi looked in the hole. They couldn't see anything. Candi dropped a pebble down. It came back up, as if the hole didn't want it. "Weird" Wendy said.

When they looked back up on the other side of the hole, there was a huge crow. They all froze. It was huge! It was as big as Candi. "Craw!" The crow cawed as two more appeared. The girls started backing way. "Craw Craw!" The Crows cawed, they were obviously hostile. More appeared from behind.

"Run." Candi said quietly. She started running and the crows started flapping their wings getting ready for flight.

Grenda ran with Candi, then by the time Wendy left, the crows were on their tails. There was no time for screaming, they ran over the fallen tree and the boulder retracing their steps, but running. Wendy quickly caught up to the others, getting ahead. She couldn't abandon them though. She kept a pace. Once they were far way enough from the area, the crows stopped chasing them.

The girls got a chance to breath. "How were we supposed to get close enough?" Candi asked, out of breath.

"I don't know." Wendy answered. It was already sunset. Another unsuccessful search. How'd they tell Mabel?


	9. Meeting new friends

Dipper fell down the gaping hole. "Aaaaahhhh!" He screamed at first. Hours of falling and falling and falling. It was starting to get super boring. At least Dipper had time to think. Wait. What is there to even think about? He was lost and didn't know where to start to go.

He could think about food. Like, for example, how he's going to get it. Or what's he going to make his bed out of? Then Dipper realized something. "Am I... in a bottomless pit?" He knew about Grunkle Stan's attraction, but he didn't know there was more than one! Unless there isn't, and this was just your normal deep deep deep so-high-the-second-you-touch-anything-you-die hole. This was pointless. He'd just come out back the way he came, with no time passed. By the time Dipper came back up, he was really starving. He got shot up a little into the air and landed next to the hole. 

"Craw" A crow cawed. Great. This is just what he needed. The chase continued as soon as the crows seen Dipper. He recovered from his fall and ran for it. 'Oh Yeah.' He thought to himself. The stream. What was he thinking before? Can crows swim, does it matter if they can fly?! and the stream wasn't even that big anyways. Dipper gained speed and jumped over it. Lucky for him, it was the border of the crows' territory. Most only cawed and flapped their wings in frustration. Others still followed, but it wasn't long before Dipper lost them.

Dipper continued walking, occasionally what would you call it? galloping? Let's call it galloping. Galloping when he was spooked. Before Dipper thought he was starving. Well, before he didn't know what it was to truly begin to starve. It was hours before he came across a nice field. Everything was green and beautiful. He hid in the more forestry part, until he knew it was truly safe. He hid there for a few minutes when he spotted a doe and a fawn. Dipper looked at his lower half, then at the fawn's. He looked older than it, but younger than the mother.

He watched them for a while, he noticed how the young one played in the grass. He noticed they also ate the grass. Dipper was starving... and was half deer now... He needed to try. Dipper came out of the bushes and looked at the grass. It didn't look too bad. He leaned down and had taken a bite out of some. He ate like a pro, or at least he thought. He didn't get any dirt or bugs, just grass. It didn't taste too bad. He was eating grass, when he noticed something. The doe and fawn got closer. Mostly the fawn though. Like most babies, it was curious. Dipper continued eating as the fawn started watching and sniffing him. He just ignored the cute lil' fawn. Dipper noticed how he was part what were they? white-tailed? Either way he was part their species.

The fawn started prancing and bouncing around Dipper. It wanted to play. Of course, for Dipper he almost didn't have a choice. He really really wanted to play. This was his first real friendly social interaction since he left. He loved it. They ran around, jumped. Dipper did this all so naturally. He enjoyed every second of it. Dipper heard a deer sound come from inside the forest and the doe called her fawn to go with her. Dipper decided to tag along, they didn't seem to mind. When they got to their destination, there were does, fawns and bucks with huge antlers. When Dipper seen them, he touched the top of his head, almost imagining what it'd be like.

The bucks were fighting with their antlers in one area, there were does feeding their young in another. In one area there were fawns playing with each other, like how Dipper was. Prancer, which was the name the first fawn got from Dipper, was leading Dipper to the other fawns where they could play. Each fawn looked different, some were bigger, some were smaller, some had freckles and others had eyes that were more brown. Dipper noticed these little things. Including the coat color and muzzle size. Dipper played the rest of the day. He made a den next to Prancer's and slept there for the night. He knew where he belonged right now. With Prancer's heard. Here he felt at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in December when I was writing this on Wattpad, I did so much research on white tailed deer.


	10. Checking up on everyone else

Grunkle Stan had been taking frequent naps and pacing during the day Wendy and Mabel's weird friends were gone. So Soos got break periods. Mabel sat in her pool that day, watching some tiger-fist. Soos sat down beside her, playing with his hands they were starting to look almost naturally deformed.

Mabel was thinking about visiting the town, but she wasn't up to it. She'd have to push herself into town after getting in her water-chair. Or she could have Soos push her. The real reason she didn't want to leave though... was because she might miss Dipper's arrival. Later that day, she found out that Wendy, Grenda and Candi had not found Dipper. They had to tell her that Dipper had gone through giant crow territory, and they might not be able to continue. Mabel was saddened for the rest of the day. Grunkle Stan started pacing. He was worried. What was he supposed to say to their parents? 'Uh hello, Dipper's missing. Oh and he's part deer and Mabel's a mermaid.' He wished it was that simple. Stan went outside to think of this, but when he came back in he was all stiff and his joints hurt. So he just went back to napping.

The town was normal, ignoring the fact they were all monsters. Every tourist bus that came by didn't stop by. Well, the ones who admired the 'costume work' did. 

It was night and Stan couldn't sleep. When he went outside, he felt awesome. He took it all in. Then he felt something weird. He looked behind him. He had wings.

"Oh yeah." He said as he took off to the night sky. That morning, Stan went inside knowing he'd be practically frozen in the daylight.

Mabel woke at the sound. "Grunkle Stan, where have you been?" Mabel asked.

"What does it look like? outside." He replied.

Mabel stared at him with her arms crossed. "Okay, you caught me." Stan said. "I was doing a little night flying."

"You can fly?" Mabel asked.

"I said I was night flying. and we don't own any flying machines."

"Where'd you go?"

"The sky."

Mabel knew she wasn't gonna get any more out of him. Mabel sat in her pool, depressed at the thought that she might never see Dipper again.

It was noon and Wendy was spending the day with her friends. "Hey Mabel? My friends and I are going to the pool, wanna come?"

Mabel smiled at Wendy. "Of course I do."


	11. Mabel Starts her Own Adventure.

After spending the day with Wendy and her friends, who were all monsters, Mabel wasn't as sad. The outdoor pool as amazing. The pool reminded her of someone. Mermando. She could visit him now!

"Hey guys? Do you wanna know a fun activity we could do?" Mabel said. Everyone fell silent.

"Go to that lakey thing where I put Mermando in! Doesn't that sound fun?" She said enthusiastically.

"Who's Mermando?" Robbie, who was now a zombie asked.

"Dunno" Wendy said.

"Oh, that doesn't matter at the moment." Mabel said. "Let's just go to Lake Gravity Falls."

Everyone looked at one another. It didn't sound like a boring place, and they wanted to know why Mabel wanted to go so badly. They got in Thompson's parents' van and left for the lake. When they got there, Mabel rushed out of the van and flopped into the water super quickly. The teens got out of the van and watched Mabel's tail shrink away. Until they couldn't see her anymore. "Wow." Tambry said when she looked up from her phone for a second.

"I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO LOSE HER!" Wendy screamed as she ran towards the lake. She couldn't lose both twins. "MABEL!" Wendy yelled as she started freaking out.

"Wendy, calm down." Nate, who was a Bigfoot or something, said. 

Wendy shook him "HOW?!" She yelled.

"At least we still have one. Where is he anyway? He's been so quiet." Lee said, he looked like a guy made of plants.

Wendy looked like she was ready to bite his head off when she yelled "He's been lost for the past 4 days! And I couldn't find him!" Robbie and Thompson held her down.

Mabel swam. She really wanted to find Mermando. She noticed how she could breathe underwater. That was very cool. She traveled very very far before a thought came across her mind. How was he supposed to find him? "You lost?" A voice said. 

"Huh?" Mabel replied.

A dolphin swam around her. "Mermaids don't come here often."

"I'm actually looking for a mermaid named Mermando."

"Mermando? Was he that other mermaid that passed by here?"

"I think so. He had a green tail and a Spanish accent."

"I think I know where he went. Follow me, it's a little far from here though."

"Weren't dolphins not supposed to live in lakes?" Mabel asked.

"Lake?" The Dolphin looked around. "Are you sure?"

"Uhh yeah." 

"Let's just go... my name's Corala by the way." Mabel followed Corala further away from Lake Gravity Falls.


	12. So Close, So Little Time.

Wendy was dropped off at the shack. She entered with her head hung low. "Where's Mabel?" Stan asked as soon as he saw Wendy.

"S-she jumped out of Thompson's van and she sw-wam away." She said nervously.

Stan looked at Wendy, his eyes were red. "She did WHAT?!" He said angrily.

"I-"

"I nothing! I was nervous before when they were transformed, even more when Dipper went missing. and now... you're trying to tell me... THEY'RE BOTH GONE?!?"

"Yes." Wendy had to admit, Stan was terrifying. If he dared to hit anyone, they'd definitely die.

"I need them here, at the shack. Find at least one. Then you won't be fired."

"B-but"

"NO BUTS!"

Wendy had to find one... so she decided to look for Dipper, she couldn't look for Mabel, fish don't leave trails. Wendy had quickly made her way to the boulder. Boy, was she faster alone! She quickly got on Dipper's trail. But the crows got on hers. She jumped over a stream, most crows giving up. Some still chased her.

After losing all the crows, she looked for Dipper's scent. In an hour or more, she found a small field of grass. She only got there to see something flee out of the field.  
Is it possible that was Dipper? She started chasing it. She chased it to a place where it looked like a herd of deer were, or something. but they were long gone by now. "Woah." she said. She seen that she was chasing a bunny. She sniffed around, finding Dipper's den. His shirt was in it. She put it in her sack. She was so close, with so little time. She'd finish her search first thing in the morning.


	13. Meetings

Dipper woke up to see the heard moving. He used his shirt as a blanket and forgot it in his den. He followed the heard. It was very peaceful. While they were walking, he had time to name all of them. There was Fluffy, Spots, Fern, Tall Grass, Berserk, Freckles, Claire, Fields and more. They climbed, galloped and walked for hours. 

They took a break at a nearby stream. None of them drank the water. That's when Dipper found it. The orange lilies. There was one flower that was red with black polka dots. What was that for? Dipper didn't remember. They moved on. Dipper played with prancer and the rest of the fawns from time to time.

They eventually reached a nice place to settle down again, there was a river and a nice field nearby. While the other younger deer played, Dipper made his den and quickly joined them. They were playing tag in the field. All the fawns suddenly ran to the dens.   
Dipper was about to do the same when time around him stopped. "Someone's getting cozy." The yellow pyramid said.

"What are you doing here?" Dipper was about to ask. But instead it came out like a deer noise. Dipper coughed, Then said what he wanted. "Was it you who made the town like this?" He asked angered.

"Oh boy do I wish. But no, I have seen an opportunity for a deal." Bill said.

"No way. There is no deal I'd ever make with you."

"How about, if I tell you how you can lift this.... curse, you can give me more information on that flower... like where it is."

"What flower?"

"That magic one I overheard you talking about."

Dipper knew which one he was talking about. The one he passed a while ago. "No deal."

"C'mon pine tree. You need to be normal, and I need the flower. Reconsider." Bill said as he held his hand out.

"I don't need to be normal. I'm perfectly fine the way I am."

"Whatever you say" Bill said as he left with a snap of his fingers. Dipper returned to the dens, suspicious of why Bill needed that flower.

The next day Dipper woke up to Prancer who was nudging him. They would travel some more. Within an hour the herd came to a complete halt. After scratching behind his ear with his hind leg Dipper looked in the direction everyone else was.  
Something was watching them. The herd ran in a panic, all following one another as a wolf jumped out of the bushes with some of his pack. Dipper scooped up Prancer and ran with the herd. He knew Prancer and most of the younger fawns weren't fast enough.

He didn't look back. He didn't want to see what happened to the unlucky deer who got caught. After the head count he found out Ginger, Claire and Terre had been captured. They moved on.


	14. Finding who we're looking for

Wendy woke up very early to get a good start to her search. It took her an hour to get to the boulder, where she sprinted past the crows. She wouldn't stop this time. Not until she found Dipper. After a few more hours, she stopped where she found his shirt. Dipper's scent was starting to fade. It would be even harder to track him. Just another reason to find him today. She took a 20 minute break there, she'd been running for hours she needed this break.

She continued, eventually finding a bunch of deer tracks in some mud. Along with remains. She sniffed it just in case if it were him. To her relief it wasn't. She continued running. Eventually she had to stop. She was able to see Dipper. He was prancing around with smaller deer. He looked like he'd grown these past few days. He even sprouted horns. She hid behind a bush, making sure to keep quiet. She didn't want to startle them.

She noticed a few deer stopped what they were doing. They were looking right at her. A big one reared and they all ran, even Dipper. He looked like he was carrying a smaller deer... maybe a baby in his arms. Wendy kept hidden in the bushes as she followed them. It was so hard to keep quiet. She realized that Dipper might not run away if she got him alone. How was she supposed to do that? 

Meanwhile, Mabel finally arrived to a mermaid village, or town? Either way there were plenty of mermaid living there. "We're here!" Corala said happily. "Not sure where your friend could be though."

Mabel swam deeper into the mermaid village. Looking at the village-town place was mystical. She loved it here so far. "Mabel?" Mermando said, puzzled.

"Mermando!" she cried happily as she swam to him. She gave him a big hug.

"Mabel, I am happy to see you. I have to ask.... how?" He said confused, but happy.

"Me and Dipper found a weird flower, I guess it turned me into a mermaid when I touched it." She said. "What you got there?" She asked, seeing a suitcase made of... glass? crystal? something pretty.

"Oh." He said sadly. "As you may have read in one of my letters. I was forced to get married to the queen of manatees. I am actually moving right now."

"Oh." Mabel said trying to show she wasn't sad. "What was it like to be reunited with your family?" Mabel asked.

"Enchanting" Mermando said.

Wendy was still coming up with a plan. If she showed herself, they'd run because she looks like a wolf. She could chase them and tackle Dipper. No, he has that baby he'll be carrying. The best thing Wendy could do was wait for an opportunity. Dipper and some of the older fawns started going to the nearby field. Perfect.

Wendy followed them to the field.The field had tall grass, so Wendy was able to get close. She tackled Dipper and the fawns ran back to the herd. Dipper made made a deer noise as he tried to squirm away. "Dipper" Wendy said.

Dipper stopped squirming and looked at her. "Wendy?" They both got up.

"C'mon, we need to get to the shack" Wendy said.

Dipper rubbed one of his elbows. "Oh."

"Dipper?"

"Wendy... I was kinda hoping this was just a visit."

She was shocked. "Dude, we need to go. Stan is going to fire me if we don't."

"He's gonna fire you?"

"Yeah man."

"Oh... Let me say my goodbyes then."

"Sure."

Dipper went back to the herd. Wendy watched him say his goodbyes. He looked really sad. Wendy noticed how he even named them all. Now it was time to make their way back to the shack.


	15. The Trip Back

"Here's your shirt back." Wendy said as she handed Dipper his shirt.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Dipper said as he put his shirt on. They ran home, to save time.

"Wait." Dipper said as they were about to pass a stream. Wendy stopped.

Dipper seen the flower next to the stream. He dug it out and planted it in his hat, for Mabel. Time stopped and when Dipper looked behind him, Bill was there. "Hey there pine tree, nifty flower you got there." Bill said.

Dipper shielded the flower. "Why do you care again?"

"How about let's make a deal... I get that flower... and you get your sister back." He said as he snapped his fingers and Mabel, who was is a water wheelbarrow and fainted appeared by his side.

"Mabel!" Dipper yelled. "How did you even get her?"

"It's a long story." Bill replied.  
...

"Where is your family?" Mermando asked Mabel.

"They're at home... I kinda ran away." Mabel replied.

Mermando dropped his suitcase. "Mabel you must go back."

"What? Why? What about you?"

"Mabel, my family was devastated when they lost me." Mermando said as he grabbed Mabel's shoulders. "Do not put your family through the suffering my family went through when they lost me."

Mabel played with her braid. "Yeah... you're right... I guess I just really wanted to see you."

"And I am flattered. But you must be going now."

"Okay" Mabel said. She smiled. Mermando was right.

"Corala?" Mabel called.

Corala swam by her side "yea?"

"Can you take me home? Back to lake gravity falls?"

"Uh.... not really"

"What? Why not? You helped me get here."

"I don't know... I guess I don't remember."

Time froze. "Hey there shooting star" Bill said.

"Bill" Mabel said.

"Desperate to get back to Gravity Falls? I can take you. No fee necessary."

"No fees? I don't have to do anything?"

"Nothing."

"You'll take me to Gravity Falls?" 

"Yes."

Mabel played with her braid. "I guess it's a deal."

"That's my shooting star." He said as he shook hands with Mabel.

...

"You tricked her!" Dipper said.

"Technically we're still in Gravity Falls." Bill said.

"Now hand over the flower."

Dipper looked at the flower, then at Mabel. They needed the flower to change back to normal. "Only if you give it back the way I gave it to you after you do... whatever you're gonna do with it."

"Can do" Bill said. They sealed the deal.

Mabel, who was in a wheelbarrow full of water was given to Dipper. The flower floated to Bill. Time started. Wendy was dazed and Mabel woke up. 

"Mabel." Dipper said he hugged Mabel and wagged his fluffy deer tail.

"Dipper!" Mabel said as she hugged her brother back. Her eyes were watery. She had missed him so much. They were startled when they heard Wendy growl. She was growling at Bill who was holding the flower. He was laughing hysterically as he stroked the petals. 

"He looks like he's about to cry" Mabel whispered.

A blue puff of smoke prevented everyone from seeing. When it disappeared a man with blonde hair and small beard, a triangular eyepatch, a black cane and top hat and a yellow tux designed with bricks on the ends appeared.

"Here's your flower back." The man said as he threw it towards Dipper.

Dipper scrambled to catch it. He did, but was still shocked. With a snap of his fingers Bill was gone. "Who was that?" Wendy said.

"The evil triangle guy." Mabel said.

"We'll explain on the way." Dipper said.


	16. The End?

They had finally made it back to the shack. Dipper took a deep breath. "Home" he said.

They went inside and got a surprise, Stan hugged them! "Thank you Wendy!" He cried.

"Stan, you okay?" Dipper said.

Stan now looked angry. "No I am not! you had me worried sick! running away! You're both grounded!" The twins went up the stairs to their room. Stan coughed. "Starting tomorrow." The twins' faces lit up.

They sat at the living room table. "This is the flower?" Mabel asked and Dipper shook his head yes.

"We could wish for anything."

"How?" Mabel asked.

"Just do what Bill did." Dipper replied.

Grunkle Stan, who was sitting on the couch glanced at the twins' direction. 'Did they say Bill?' Stan thought. 'Nah, they were probably talking about one of Wendy's friends.'

"Okay I'll wish for everyone in Gravity Falls to be human again, and you get your...." Dipper said.

"Hamster ball with chocolate puppies!" Mabel answered.

"Yeah that."

A blue puff of smoke filled the room. "Kids.... WHAT did you DO? I can't see the tv!" Stan yelled. The smoke cleared. 

"Hamster Ball!" Mabel yelled.

Now it was Dipper's turn to wish everyone back to normal...


	17. END NOTE

As an end note, I want to thank you for reading, and invite you to read the sequel, Inner Human.

In inner human Bill tries to get under Mabel's and Dipper's skin. He doesn't want everything back to normal, but why? and what changes, as human will bill go through? and will they ever get back to normal?

I also invite you to read my other stories as well.

Hope you enjoyed   
~Draq


End file.
